Himitsu No Tantei
by Escritoras Unidas
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, hijo de un gran escritor de novelas de detectives. Apunto de entrar a la universidad, conoce a una extraña chica, que dice ser la fan número uno de su Padre. Y también conoce a una profesora muy peculiar y tres chicos más que no pararan hasta que forme parte de su club secreto para combatir el mal en el colegio. [Adaptado: Mysterious Incredible Terminator]
1. Presentaciones

[Editado~ 02/05/13]  
Ni gakuen Alice ni sus personajes nos pertenecen y agradecemos a Higushi Tachibana por crearlos

El club de detectives

En esta vida nunca faltan los misterios, en especial en Mistery City. Esta curiosa ciudad donde un día puede estar totalmente soleado y al día siguiente haya ventiscas del infierno. Siempre que un misterio aparece, también hay alguien dispuesto a resolverlo o en este caso un club secreto completo.

**Nuestros investigadores:**

_1.- Natsume Hyuga_: El hijo de un gran novelista de misterio. Es el mejor detective del club, aunque este allí a regañadientes.

_2.- Mikan Sakura_: Una chica inocente, curiosa y observadora, le gustan las novelas de misterio del señor Hyuga y gracias a ella aspira a ser detective

_3.- Ruka Nogi_: Callado, sereno, aunque alegre, y algo inocente,primer elegido cuando se re abrío el grupo (Ya que había habido grupos secretos como estos antes, en uno de ellos, estuvo Serina. Y aunque no lo admita mucho, hasta ahora es el mejor amigo de TsubasaAndou.

_4.- Tsubasa Andou:_ Es un chico playboy, puede ser alegre o frió dependiendo la situación, también suele ser muy celoso y rencoroso lo que le ocasionara muchas peleas con Ruka. Es muy bueno siendo detective y tiene habilidad en karate y otras defensas personales. Le tiene miedo al agua de playas y piscinas ya que cuando era niño casi se ahoga. Muy en el fondo, le tiene envidia a Natsume. (Y aunque nadie se lo admita él es ¡conejillo de indias!)

_5.- Hotaru Imai:_ La hija es la hija del detective más famoso de Japón. Es una chica fría y calculadora es amable con los que mas estima y es muy buena a la hora de investigar gracias a su sentido de deducción

Este es un club dispuesto a todo por resolver un misterio

**By: ~"FloorCita"~*Nekomini*~^Ivette-chan^~**


	2. Mistery City

**Abriendo el Misterio**

* * *

Este brilloso día en Mistery City muchos de los de primer año de universidad, disfrutaban su ultimo día de vacaciones.

Cierto azabache caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad buscando la dirección para firmar algunos papeles de admisión escolar

**PDV Natsume**

_"No puede ser, ¿como es que perdieron los documentos que firme antes?, ahora tendré que ir de nuevo a la oficina"_ iba pensando en los documentos cuando note que delante mio se encontraba una chica en el piso, "estará dormida" pensé aburrido

−Oye sabes que este no es lugar para dormir ¬¬−Dije sacudiéndola con el pie, mas ella no me respondió, cosa que me irrito "no tengo tiempo para esto" pensé y lo deje pasar −Parece que te comió la lengua el gato, así que adiós, nos vemos− opte a seguir caminado a la oficina sin seguir prestándole atención a la castaña del piso

**Fin PDV**

**PDV Mikan:**  
Abrí un poco un ojo después de que el chico dijo eso y vi que se marchaba − ¡Espera! −Le grite y el siguió. − ¡Espera dije! −Grite más fuerte y el paro.

− ¿que es lo que quieres? − me dijo el

− Em, yo, eso... ¿como supiste que me hacia la muertita? −Le pregunte inocente.

− Pues es fácil si hubieras estado muerta no estarías respirando, se notaba que tu pecho subía y bajaba, a kilómetros se se notaba que estaba actuando

Sonreí ante esto −Asique de verdad eres inteligente como tu padre. −Le comente. −Me gusta

− Yo no soy igual a él, solo que leo sus historias y nada más

− Mmm, Mou, es lindo y tienes su color de pelo y... inteligente & tienes eso...

Dije sonriendo… −eso de...

− Y dime de quien hablas neko~chan − dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla

− ¿Q-q-quien? ¡¿N-n-neko~chan!? ¡¿Porque neko~chan!? −Pregunte nerviosa, confundida y sonrojada.

− Por que ninguna mujer se tiraría al piso para que le vieran las bragas, ¿no crees? aparte por que es mi animal favorito − dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios

¿Tirarme al piso par...? ¡¿Bragas!? −Maldito pervertido, yo jamás me tiraría al piso, para eh, ya tu... sabes, idiota, yo no puedo creer que te admiraba ¡eres un estúpido! −Dije sonrojada me saque una zapatilla y se la tire en la cara.

− ¿con que me admirabas?, eso quiere decir que ya no, lastima − dijo tomando mi zapatilla y dejarla en sima de mi cabeza − por que ya empezabas a agradarme, dijo robándome un casto beso.

O... o ¡¿Me beso!? el... −¡IDIOTA! −Ella dijo, rompiendo el beso y pegándole una cachetada. − ¿porque tu...? − dije sin palabras

− ¿porque yo? − dijo el, se estaba burlando de mi

**PDV Natsume**

Aquella chica me había pegado, eso me enfermo, no me gusta que me admiren por la fama de mi padre, por lo que será mejor y una fácil forma de vengarme es burlándome de ella.

− Y dime neko−chan ¿acaso no querías eso? − dije molestándola

Ella se sonrojo. −Si, bueno n-no pero... ¡un beso se tiene que dar solo a la persona que ames! ¿Y tu no me quieres o si? −ella pregunto

− ¿Como lo voy hacer si hace 5 minutos que te vengo conociendo? − le dije era rara, pero no puedo negar que la encuentro atractiva

− Jejeje. Si... Em yo... me voy yendo... que te vaya bien. Y yo mejor me voy, chau, chau− dijo saliendo corriendo muy avergonzada

Se veía linda roja, ¿pero que es lo que pienso?, primero tengo que ir a firmar los papeles y después a ese maldito club que mi padre me mando a que averiguara sobre el

**Fin PDV**

El azabache se dirigió a la oficina donde entro sin siquiera tocar, y hay se encontró con una maestra rubia quien lo esperaba con lo papeles en el escritorio

−Hyuga−san, hasta que llegas, aquí están los papeles− dijo extendiéndole una pluma (sin tinta)

− Pero esta pluma no tiene tinta, ¿como se supone que escriba? − dijo Natsume mirando a la maestra

− ¿Como dedujiste eso?− dijo mirándolo interesada

−Por que en la punta de la pluma no tiene rastros de tinta y por qué pesa menos de lo que pesa una con tinta

_−"Observador y atento"_− dijo como nota mental− o lo siento toma esta− dijo extendiéndole una pluma buena y movía los papeles (que eran incorrectos) mas cerca a él

− ¿me puede hacer el favor de no juntarme los papeles? sino se formara un enredo y saldrá todo mal

− ¿Y como sabes que eso papeles no son tuyos también? − pregunto inocente

− Por que mis papeles estaban en una carpeta y por qué no tienen mi información ni mi foto− dijo el alejando los papeles

_−"Perfeccionista"−_ pensó y dio otra marca a sus notas mentales− muy bien− dijo alejando los papeles... cuando tomo un adorno del escritorio y se lo lanzo a Natsume quien lo tomo con una mano antes de ser golpeado

− dígame que es lo que pretende al tirarme esto − dijo mostrándole el adorno − ¿esta intentando probarme? ¬¬

_−"Buenos reflejos y buena deducción"_− pensó en sus notas y finalmente hablo con una sonrisa− Pasaste

− Entonces si era una prueba − dijo Natsume al ver a la maestra − y bien ¿me puede decir quien es usted?

* * *

**By: ~"FloorCita"~*Nekomini*~^Ivette-chan^~  
**

* * *

[Editado~ 02/05/13]


	3. El Nuevo Conejillo De Indias

N: si nos permiten mas *-* gracias por comentar, espero que les guste

Ivette: Aclaramos que somos 3! No una, ni dos, ¡TRES! n.n

N: somos 3 que amamos escribir: D

I: ¡Exacto! nomas que ahorita Flor ya se nos desconecto u.u aun así somos TRES *Haciendo el 3 con las manos n.n*… ._.U ya me pase e.e... toy media loca y nadie me responde así que mejor los dejo leer e.e

N: ¿no te respondí? ._.u yo jure escribir hoy ando poeta XD

I: nadie me contestó T_T pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xD

N: bueno dejemos leer XD

* * *

**El Nuevo Conejillo De Indias  
**

* * *

**PDV Mikan**

Después de que el pervertido de Natsume se fue, en realidad lo seguí me pareció… interesante. Me pregunto si me podrá enseñar a ser detective ¡Ojala que si!... me gustaría mucho ser como los personajes de su padre y poder descubrir a los malos −Pum, pum− Dije moviendo mis manos en forma de arma, −_"y así defender a los inocentes"_−_…_ Ese chico ¿¡Se fue ya!? ¡Que rápido es!

_−"¿Donde habra ido?" –_ Pense mientras lo buscaba, cuando lo vi por la puerta de las oficinas –"¿De que estarán hablando?" –Me pregunte y me quede hay oculta tras la puerta

−Hyuga−san, hasta que llegas, aquí están los papeles− dijo la maestra extendiéndole una pluma a él

− Pero esta pluma no tiene tinta, ¿como se supone que escriba? −

Al parecer el chico es inteligente, además de guapo… Tan parecido a los detectives de las novelas

− ¿Como dedujiste eso?−

Oh si, ¡es verdad! ¿Como lo hizo?

−Por que en la punta de la pluma no tiene rastros de tinta y por qué pesa menos de lo que pesa una con tinta

¡Wow! ¡Este chico es un genio! Enserio, ¡me tendrá que hacer su aprendiz!

− Oh lo siento toma esta− dijo la maestra, y note que le acercaba mas papeles

− ¿me puede hacer el favor de no juntarme los papeles? sino se formara un enredo y saldrá todo mal

Ok, ¡este chico es demasiado hasta para la profesora!

− ¿Y como sabes que eso papeles no son tuyos también?

− Por que mis papeles estaban en una carpeta y por qué no tienen mi información ni mi foto

Este chico se fija demasiado en las cosas. ¿Y no tenía ni su información, ni su foto? ¿Entonces para que le acercó eso?

− muy bien− Dijo la maestra... ¡cuando le aventó algo del escritorio!

_−"¿¡Quiere matarlo o que!?"−_Pensé al tiempo que casi entro para defenderlo, pero el fácilmente lo esquivo

− dígame que es lo que pretende al tirarme esto −Reclamó − ¿esta intentando probarme?

Hasta yo me di cuenta que si ¬¬. Pero... ¿Porque lo querrá probar? ¿y quien será ella?

− Pasaste –Dijo ella

− Entonces si era una prueba − dijo él al ver a la maestra que sonreía− y bien ¿me puede decir quien es usted?

**Fin del PDV**

La sonrisa de la maestra se borro ante la pregunta − ¿quieres decir que eso aun no lo has deducido?− pregunto fría

−Es la primera vez que la veo, pero eso no me impide saber que es profesora de francés… ¿La profesora Serina, tal vez?− dijo Natsume viéndola fija y seriamente

− Bueno esa respuesta es totalmente correcta− dijo mirándolo fijo− y felicidades has entrado al club− afirmó sonriendo

− ¿De que club me habla? − dijo mirándola fijamente y pidiendo que no fuera el que pensaba

− El club de detectives claro está. Hey chicos vengan a presentarse − pidió y en ese momento salieron de detrás de una repisa de libros, 3 jóvenes más

−Hotaru Imai− Dijo la chica pelinegra y de ojos violetas

−Ruka Nogi − Dijo el rubio de ojos azules  
−Tsubasa Andou –Dijo el mayor, de cabello azabache, ojos Azules oscuro, y una peculiar estrellita en su mejilla

− No yo me niego a entrar a este club − dijo el de mirada carmesí mientras se dirigía a la puerta

− Que terco− dijo la chica oji violeta− vi sus habilidades pero no me convence su actitud de baka − dijo la chica pelinegra a Serina

El abrió la puerta y allí tirada en el suelo por el golpe se encontró con la castaña de antes

−Mmm... Así que eres una curiosa neko~chan − dijo mientras se agachaba al lado de la castaña

− Em, si un poquito −Dijo frotándose la frente y se levanto. −Y... ¿de que hablaban? −Dijo avergonzada y dirigiéndose a Natsume y la profesora.

− sobre algo que no te incumbe, es algo privado ¿no crees?−Dijo Natsume

−Oh, ¿y si me incluyen? Sensei, hagámonos amigas y cuénteme ¿Si?− Dijo Mikan poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

− ¿quién es está chica?− pregunto Serina-sensei ignorando a la castaña− y mas importante aún. Como es que ninguno de nosotros la vimos− pregunto a los 3 jóvenes

− Pues... yo estaba escondida tras la puerta, cuando aparecieron estos 3 ¬¬ −Dijo Mikan sorprendida al ver a los tres jóvenes que se habían parado junto a la sensei.

− Bueno eso quiere decir que me seguías, bueno como sea yo me marcho de acá − dijo Natsume empezando caminar

− Em, no es lo que ¿Que les explico? ¡Lo siento! ¡Espérame Natsume! −Grito Mikan persiguiéndolo.

− ¿porque me sigues? − dijo cuando cierta oji avellana llego a su lado

Ella respiro agitada− ¿Como supiste todas esas cosas? ya sabes eso de la pluma, los papeles, y cuando la profe te lanzó esa cosa del escritorio−Pregunto inocente y curiosa

− ¿porque tendría que decírtelo, aparte no te lo puedo decir, ni siquiera se tu nombre − dijo Natsume viéndola fijamente

− Dime por fa, soy Mikan Sakura. Mucho gusto... y tu eres Natsume Hyuga, tu color favorito es el... −Ella lo mira −rojo y... tu padre es un escritor, ahora dime ¿De que hablaban? −Pregunto ella una vez más.

− eres una acosadora, como es que sabes mi color favorito − dijo con una gotita anime detrás de su cabeza

− En realidad lo deduje por tus ojos o más bien lo deje a suerte−Ella respondió mientras una gotita estilo anime caía por su cabeza. −Y acosadora solo de tu padre −Dijo Mikan inconsciente, pero cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó estaba apunto de hablar pero el la interrumpió.

−"Eso no me tranquiliza nada" –Pensó −… aspiras a ser detective ¿cierto? – dijo mirándola extrañado – "Aunque de cualquier forma es una acosadora"

−Si exacto. ¡Detective! −Ella dijo emocionada.

− ¿Como lo hago? −Pregunto ella.

− si es así, únete a ese club que yo no lo aré − dijo viendo lo emocionada que estaba

− ¿Y...y que clase de club es? −Ella pregunto inocente y emocionada.

"En la oficina"

−Que chica extraña... y baka− dijo la chica pelinegra

− Parecía bastante divertida y linda −Dijo un azabache que tenia una estrella en la mejilla.

−Deja de ser tan playboy− dijo el chico rubio dándole un golpe en la cabeza

−Chicos− interrumpió la sensei− Enserio ¿ninguno de ustedes la noto detrás de la puerta? –Pregunto pero fue ignorada

−No soy playboy, solo me gustan mucho, pero mucho las chicas. −Dijo el dando un gruñido sexi y al tiempo Hotaru lo miro con asco. −Tranquila hay para ti también –Le dijo a la pelinegra mientras le guiñaba un ojo

−Chicos− volvió a decir la maestra pero siguieron ignorándola− ¡CHICOS!− grito y la botearon a ver

− ¿Que? −Dijo Tsubasa.− ¿Usted también quiere? −Pregunto sexi y luego la abrazó.− No se pongas celosa sensei, hay Tsubasa para todas.− Dijo agarrando de la cintura a la sensei y a Hotaru.

−Tsubasa te voy a expulsar si no te comportas con respeto a tu superiora− dijo la maestra sonriendo forzadamente, dando una cara de miedo

− Si no me sueltas sufrirás las consecuencias − dijo esta vez Hotaru con una mirada gélida

−O−okey... −Dijo el un poco asustado mientras las soltaba

−*Cof*− tocio la maestra para aclarar su voz− Chicos explíquenme, como es que nadie de ustedes noto a la chica detrás de la puerta si están mas que entrenados para detectar a objetos y personas a 100 metros a la redonda− pregunto llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Ruka que era el que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato

− En realidad yo si la note.−Dijo Tsubasa.

−Tsubasa no sabes mentir− dijo el rubio que conocía a su amigo, en especial sus mentiras− seamos honestos nadie la noto

− ¡Si la note! −Dijo Tsubasa.−Verán. Cuando Serina Sensei le lanzo esa cosa a el chico este, hubo un crujido en la puerta y la chica casi sale a defenderlo pero no salió porque el había atrapado el objeto. ¿Nadie se dio cuenta? Supongo que soy el único inteligente− Dijo el con aire de superioridad.

−Aun así, si no hubiese sido por su descuido tu tampoco la hubieras notado− dijo la pelinegra

− Pero la note y tu no. –dijo nuevamente −Y eso ya es un punto para mi− dijo festejando su "victoria!

−A lo que me refiero es que tiene cualidades de ser sigilosa− dijo Hotaru con una venita en la sien

− Oh. Si eso, si. ¿Hey nadie me van a preguntar porque no dije que estaba ahí?−Pregunto Tsubasa algo ofendido porque nadie quisiera ver sus habilidades.

−En realidad no nos interesa− dijeron Ruka y Hotaru a la vez

−Chicos ¬¬, cuéntanos tus razones Tsubasa –Exigió Serina

− Malas personas. −Dijo Tsubasa. –Bien se los dire. Yo no lo dije porque...

.

.

.

*Suspira*

.

.

.

*Silencio Misterioso*

.

.

.

− ¡TSUBASA! ¡Habla ya!− gritaron todos los presentes del cuarto

− Okey, okey... ¬¬ −Dijo el. −Cuando hizo ese descuido yo la pude ver un poco mejor y entonces le vi las bragas

*BAKA, BAKA, BAKA* Y ahora con un Tsubasa pegado en la pared, continuemos ^-^

−Pensé… que seria una bonita vista−termino él y de desmayo

−Hey chicos− dijo la maestra− recuerden que la regla que le impuse a su club es que por cada miembro que por pierdan, necesitan conseguir dos mas, Tonouchi se fue el año pasado así que aparte de Natsume que tal esa chica… − Propuso ella

− ¿como conejillo de indias?− pregunto la pelinegra

−Na, ese ya es Tsubasa− dijo el rubio apuntándolo con el pulgar

−Hey! −Dijo Tsubasa molesto mientras se levantaba.

En ese momento solo se escucho un portazo

−PIDO UNIRME− grito la castaña que acababa de entrar jadeante por correr

−¿¡Eh!? −Dijeron todos.

"Minutos antes"

− ¿Y como es eso? −Pregunto Mikan inocente.

− ¿como es que? −dijo ignorando la carita inocente

− Quiero unirme, dime, dime, dime. Natsume ¿como hago para unirme? −Exigio

−Tienes que saber de deducciones, y bueno eso lo comprobé y sabes algo, pero deja de dejarlo a la suerte

− ¿Y que mas? −Pregunto Mikan sacando una libreta y anotando. (Oh, ¡la libreta misteriosa que sale de la nada!)

−Tiene que ser sigilosa, algo que ya mas o menos tienes, y debes tener razonamiento e inteligencia − dijo mientras le enumeraba y se acercaba a ella para ver lo que escribía en la libreta− ¿Porque dibujas un gato?

−Me aburrí y te dibuje −Contesto ella sonriéndole sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban

− Si y yo tengo cara de gato y tengo dos orejas − dijo Natsume burlándose, por lo que Mikan se lo imagino con orejas y cola

Ella se sonrojo ante esto − Es muy, muy... −Ella dijo muy sonrojada y avergonzada con la imagen que tenia en su cabeza.

− ¿que piensas neko-chan? − dijo viéndola a los ojos poniéndola mas nerviosa al sacarla de sus pensamientos

−Etto... yo... me gustan los gatos. −Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

− entonces te gusto − dijo con una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera

− Em. Si, ¡me gusta tu forma de ser detective! −Ella dijo tratando de esquivar el tema. −Asique veamos deducción, sigilosa y ¿que mas?

−hn bueno si quieres entrar al club será mejor que vayas a inscribirte

−Si lo haré! −Ella fue corriendo hacia el club.

* * *

**F: Natsume esta jugando... ¿Se quemara?**

**N: recuerda que Natsume se maneja con el fuego: D**

**I: ¡Aclaramos que aquí no hay alices!, pero eso no impide a Natsume ser como es *−***

**F: ¿Caliente?**

**I: Este... ¬/¬ me callo**

**N: jajaja puede ser pirómano, como yo nos gusta jugar con fuego , nunca nos quemamos**

**F: ¡Salió poética Nekomini!, igual, sigamos con la historia!**

**N: ¿me salió como poema? ._.u. Volviendo XD**

* * *

− QUIERO UNIRME AL CLUB –ella grito al tiempo que entro

**"Tiempo Presente"**

− Muy bien, hay tenemos otro conejillo para atraer a Hyuga − dijo la pelinegra

− ¿Conejillo de indias? − Pregunto Mikan abriendo los ojos confundida.

−Algún día lo entenderás pequeña. −Dijo Tsubasa palmeándole la cabeza.

−Mira quien habla, tu todavía no lo entiendes − dijo fría e indiferente Hotaru

−Hagan lo que quieran, igual yo ya la estaba considerando− Dijo la sensei ante el echo de meter a Mikan al club

− ¡Wii! −Dijo Mikan. − ¿Y que tengo que hacer? −Ella pregunto y todos cayeron estilo anime.

− ¿eso quiere decir que es parte del club? − pregunto la oji violeta después de levantarse

−Bueno si quieren tomarse las molestias de buscar otro miembro…− dijo la maestra

− No, yo estoy bien con que sea ella es sigilosa− dijo la pelinegra viendo a Mikan

− ¡Natsume! ¡Él es perfecto! −Dijo Mikan.

−Hablábamos de otra cosa− dijo Ruka con una gotita anime en la frente− pero si Hyuga es el próximo miembro oficial

− Bien, entonces tu serás la encargada de convencerlo − dijo Hotaru a Mikan

− Ok entonces yo haré que Natsume entre al club, ¡si o si! –Dijo oji avellana.−"La pregunta es... ¿como lo haré?"− pensó preocupada

* * *

**By: ~"FloorCita"~*Nekomini*~^Ivette-chan^~  
**


	4. El primer misterio: ¡Comienza!

C: bue acá tenemos otro capitulo en la cual hablamos de como arruinamos la poca paciencia de Ivette XD

F: No, era su inocencia (?)

N: ._.u perdón es que me distraje ya que me dijeron, ¡PRESTAME ATENCION!

F: Emm, bueno me presento soy Floor cita, actualmente, Floor Sakura y escribo a Mikan & Tsubasa! Por eso... disculpen que haga a Tsubasa tan animado, y pervertido ¡es q no me puedo resistir!

I: -.-"

F: ¡Todo por culpa de juntarme con Neko y su súper perversidad!

C: bueno yo soy Claudia y en mi fanfiction soy nekomini y yo hago a Natsume me encanta que sea pervertido XD bueno me encanta representarlo, no es mi culpa yo no le digo cosas pervertidas XD

F: -.-… Shh, ¡pero es una buena sensei de la perversidad!

I: Yo soy Ivette! actualmente Soy Ivette-chan n.n y hago a Serina y demás personajes, además veo que unidas estas dos no tienen remedio (?) Na ¡mentira! xD

F: U.u ¡Yo era inocente!

I: si "ERAS" del verbo "YA NO" pero todas pasaremos por ello (?)

F: Bueno ¿les explico como pasó? Todo empezó cuando conocí a Ivette y Clau-chan en fanfiction... era una niña muy inocente, hasta que leí un lemmon de Gakuen Alice y me traume, de ahí en adelante lo asimile un poco Y ellas me ayudaron :')

.

.

.

F: Me dejaron solita (?) hablando conmigo misma...:|

I: Las piña venturas, yo perdí la inocencia por mis amigas mal pensadas de la secundaria, si oyeran sus platicas -_-U

F: Yo ahora le doy consejos a mis amigos sobre el Sexo, y ni mi primer beso eh dado. ¿Ven que extraño esta el mundo?... Nos re desviamos del tema Ivette, y Clau desapareció

N: ya volví jajajajaja bueno yo no soy profesora yo soy la mas sanita en esos temas

F: Oh, ¡mi querida Sensei!... Nos hemos desviado del tema. ¿Empezaremos el capitulo algún día?

N: sisisisi… Ivette deja a tu novio

F: ¿Ivette?

I: tienen la fortuna de que cuando lean esto ya habremos terminado el capitulo e.e… ¿¡Cual novio!?

F: Por favor ¡necesitamos trabajar!

F: El Ima, vos lo conoces bien.

N: quien dijo novio ¬¬ dije pollo

Y ASÍ CONTINUA NUESTRA HISTORIA

F: Ivette tiene un novio llamado Ima; Lo se Y la engaña conmigo, su feis es; ¡El Ima ginario!

I: Me cambiaron el tema -.- disfruten su lectura (?)

F: Nosotras no tenemos Gakuen Alice!

N: si no que le pertenece a…

I: Higuchi Tachibana

**Capitulo. 3- **El primer misterio:_¡Comienza!_

PDV RUKA

Me preocupa el caso que Serina−sensei nos ha dado ayer. Dudo que podamos resolverlo sin Hyuga−kun ya que no encontramos demasiadas pistas en el lugar, para colmo abra muchos entrometidos debido a que es el primer día de clases.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos mire al frente, buscando con la mirada a Hyuga, tal vez pueda convencerlo de ayudarnos en este caso y dejarle a Sakura el trabajo de que se una al club.

Al parecer eso no fue necesario ya que al darme vuelta me encontré con que Sakura estaba molestando o discutiendo algo con Natsume

FIN PDV

− ¡Te lo digo enserio! Murió una chica ¡y al parecer fue en la vieja universidad! – Dijo Mikan −Tendríamos que ir tú y yo a ver como esta el caso, haríamos la pareja perfecta de detectives −Agrego ella poniéndose unos lentes negros.

−_"Traidora"−_ pensó el rubio con una gota anime en la frente

PDV Natsume:

Cuando escuche lo que me dijo esta castaña loca, realmente me dio curiosidad, pero primero me quiero asegurar de algo

− ¿y por qué razón tendrías que ser tu? − pregunto curioso

− Porque... −Ella dudo en responder. − Soy... ¿perfecta como tu pareja? Tu inteligente, yo sigilosa, tu alto... ¡yo sigilosa! − Y si, la verdad esta niña es bien bajita. Bueno me llegaba hasta el pecho pero bien.− Además, podría dejar todo. Hasta el club de detectives y formar un grupo solo tu y yo resolviendo misterios. −Dijo decidida

Fin PDV

−Dejaras de recibir información de nuestra parte si haces eso Sakura− dijo el rubio que se había acercado a ambos, logrando que nuestra castaña se pusiera nerviosa. − No es lo que... Ruka−pyon, ¡solo era un truco para que él se uniera! −Ella se excuso nerviosa, no dándose cuenta que el azabache en cuestión seguía parado ahí y escuchando

−Un punto menos a tu favor para ingresar formalmente− dijo el rubio− Y Hyuga, pedimos tu ayuda para resolver este caso, aun sin obligaciones del club, piénsalo, esto es serio− dijo alejándose

− Y yo... me iré a pedir disculpas… ¿porque fui una mal cadete? Me voy, ¡y piénsatelo Natsy! −Ella le dijo a Natsume y se fue corriendo hacia a Ruka y empezó a abrazando pidiéndole que no le contara nada a los demás

−Te perdono esta vez, ¡pero suéltame!− grito mas rojo que un tomate

− Yo sabia que eras un chico lindo. −Ella dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. A lo que él se sonrojo... ¿¡MAS?!

~ Mientras tanto con Natsume~

− "_Ahora que lo pienso… es un poco raro que hayan matado a esa joven, será mejor ver de que se trata_− pensó sobre el caso dirigiendo su marcha al lado contrario de la escuela

~Con Mikan~

− Hey Ruka. −Dijo Mikan de repente. –Vámonos a... −

−Y−yo me iré a mi clase la campana esta a punto de sonar

− No seas miedoso Ruka, ¡hay que resolver el crimen! −Dijo ella.− ¿O dejaras que Natsume nos gane? ¿Eres cobarde?−Ella lo provoco.

−No soy miedoso, es enserio la campana esta a punto de sonar− dijo serio− el estar en el club no te da derecho a faltar

− Si, pero yo quiero saber quien mato a esa pobre chica. ¿Y que crees que vale más? ¿Una vida o una falta en la escuela? Tch, me voy a la vieja universidad. ¡Adiós Ruka! −Ella dijo yéndose después de haberlo ofendido.

−"_Que impulsiva"−_ pensó mientras seguía caminando a la entrada de la universidad cuando se paro de repente− _"¿Piensa ir sola al lugar de un asesinato? ¿Que no sabe que los asesinos siempre vuelven a la escena del crimen?"−_ dijo en su cabeza dándose la vuelta cambiando su dirección a la de aquella vieja universidad

− Idiota ¡Idiotas Ruka−pyon y Natsume! ¡Idiotas! −Ella repetía.

Cuando llego a la vieja universidad, empezó a ver y vio un montón de cosas. Y fue al lugar donde se dice había ocurrido el crimen.

− Que raro... −Ella dijo viendo un charco de sangre, casi seco y las líneas de cinta blanca en el suelo− ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel?− se pregunto cuando escucho unos ruidos tras ella.− ¿Y esos pasos? – preguntó y miro hacia atrás

− ¡Sakura!− grito Ruka que se veía acababa de llegar corriendo

−Ruka pyon, ¡pero que me digas Mikan solo! −Ella reprocho aun sorprendida de que el este ahí.

− saben que los asesinos suelen volver al lugar del crimen que es lo que hacen en este lugar − dijo Natsume con las manos en los bolsillos

−Podría preguntar lo mismo pero creo que es más que obvio− dijo Ruka

− Hay, ¡Natsume! Bueno, faltan Hotaru, Tsubasa, y Serina−sensei ¡y estamos todo el grupo! −Dijo Mikan sonriendo. Luego empezó a mirar el lugar, y una duda en especial se planteo en ella.

− Saben estuve observando y pensando... −Ella dijo y Natsume la aplaudió sorprendido de que pensara, ella le dio una mirada de muerte y siguió

− Yo voy por mi cuenta, pero de igual forma ¿a que se debió el milagro de que pienses? − dijo ya serio el de mirada carmesí

− Yo... ¡prefiero venir con Ruka que no es un engreído! −Ella dijo dándole la mano a este e hizo que se sonrojara.− Ruka, lo que estuve pensando.−dijo contándole SOLO a RUKA. −Es que ¿Porque esa chica estaría aquí en la universidad vieja...? Digo, porque hay rumores que dicen que el asesinato ocurrió a las 12 de la noche, pero... ¿Que estaría haciendo aquí a esa hora? −Ella cuestiono.

−Dicen que algunas parejas vienen a este lugar por la noche por una leyenda de amor o algo así− dijo recordando sin mucho detalle, cuando se dio cuenta y saco su teléfono marcando un numero que fue contestado al primer timbre− Hotaru, ¿la chica acecinada tenia novio, pretendientes o algo por el estilo?

− _Bueno, Según la información que e recolectado, tenia un "Amigo con derechos" aunque sus amigas aseguran que ya eran novios… ¿porque lo preguntas? − _pregunto Hotaru a través de la línea

− Pregunta quien era el. −Dijo Mikan a Ruka. Mientras que Natsume paraba la oreja para escuchar.

−A eso voy− le susurro a Mikan− ¿amigos con derechos?... bueno olvida eso y dime el nombre del chico

− ¡El de la chica y el novio! −Susurro Mikan. A lo que Natsume se puso una mano en la frente, casi diciendo "Chica sin remedio"

− Hey! −Mikan casi grito y de esto se dio cuenta Hotaru preguntando quien era esa persona y preguntando donde era que Ruka estaba.

− _Voy para ya − _dijo otra voz por el teléfono

− _¡Espera Tsubasa!−_ le grito Hotaru cortando la llamada sin dar la información

Hotaru apareció allí y Mikan quedo sorprendida. − ¿Acaso vuelas? ¡Eres más rápida que SuperMan!... ¿o como se llamaba el señor de rojo que corría y corría parece que fuera a una maratón...? mmm, ah si, Flash − Ella dijo recordando −Eres mejor que flash

− Bueno como sea, la información de ella es que se llama Nonoko y si el joven era su novio− dijo Hotaru viendo una pequeña libreta

− ¿Quien era su novio? − Gritaron Ruka, Mikan y Natsume hartos.

− ¡Tú no te metas ni estas en el club! −Le dijo Mikan molesta a Natsume

−Algunas de sus amigas mencionaron a un posible pretendiente ¿que no Hotaru?− dijo Tsubasa recordando e ignorando las peleas de Mikan – Pero el novio era Yuu Tobita o como le dicen muchos Linchou− Dijo Tsubasa recordando.

− ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? −Pregunto Natsume.

−Y el posible pretendiente Kitsuneme− Dijo la pelinegra ignorando a Natsume

− Ah, es que soy más sigiloso que tu. Tranquilo que cuando te unas lo harás bien. −Dijo Tsubasa.

− Kitsuneme, va en mi clase− Menciono la castaña.− Fuimos juntos toda secundaria... ¡te podría decir que hasta toda primaria! −Ella recordó. −Pero no recuerdo a ninguna Nonoko... será de esta universidad.

− Lo mas seguro que ella haya ido en otra clase, pero… hay que averiguar la razón de su asesinato −dijo Hotaru siendo interrumpida por Natsume

−"_Los principales sospechosos son Kitsuneme y Linchou"−_ pensó el azabache observando cada detalle del área

− ¿Con que fue asesinada?− pregunto Ruka pensativo

−Con un cuchillo que esta investigando la policía−dijo Hotaru

− "_Aun me falta averiguar unos detalles, pero para eso necesito ayuda de Polka"−_ pensó Natsume

− ¿Podemos reconstruir la escena del crimen? –preguntó Mikan feliz de ver a todo el grupo

− Mikan, para eso necesitamos hechos... −Le respondió Tsubasa.

−Puede funcionar− dijo Ruka− por el Angulo del cuchillo corto su garganta y la forma en que callo muerta podríamos hacerlo− respondió mirando la cinta adhesiva que representaba un cuerpo en el piso… claro que… todos lo ignoraron.

− Yo me marcho de este lugar, ya quede sin interés – Mintió Natsume, mientras que Mikan fue la única que noto su mentira

− Creo que tendríamos que buscar los tipos de cuchillos. Para saber con cual fue cometido el crimen. Creo que por la cortada eso se puede deducir. −dijo Mikan pensativa sin prestar demasiada atención a lo anterior dicho por Natsume− además, ¿No crees que si no tuvieras interés, no abrías venido en primer lugar?

− "_Al menos sé sabe sobre la investigación de objetos" _− pensó Natsume− _"Curioso caso, Ahora mientras ellos investigan el arma, yo me encargo del posible 'por que' del asunto"_− finalizo sus pensamientos saliendo del lugar

−Estoy casi segura que Natsume se dio cuenta de algo, será mejor ir a asegurarme –susurro Mikan recibiendo por parte de Hotaru un asentimiento como un 'sí'

**By: ~"FloorCita"~*Nekomini*~^Ivette-chan^~**


	5. Pistas y Secretos

Cap. 4  
Pistas y Secretos

* * *

Natsume PDV:

Bueno si ellos resolverán el asunto del arma, será mejor que vaya en busca del "Porque" de los sospechosos para cerrar este caso y me dejen en paz…

- Mikan, no creas que no me eh dado cuenta de que me sigues - dije dándome cuenta que se escondía detrás de un pilar de manera muy obvia.

- Naranjas, Lo de sigilosa te lo debo... -Ella murmuro.

- Sabes esta vez necesito tu ayuda – dije, seguramente poniendo una cara maliciosa

- ¡¿Enserio?! -Grito sorprendida. Pero se calmó para verse serena y "madura", ¡Ha! Ni quien le crea - ¿Enserio?- volvió a decir- No me sorprende, algún día este momento iba a llegar.

- Claro, pero es que necesito que me ayudes con mi plan para desenmascarar al culpable- dije para luego mirar su reacción.

Me miro desconfiando. - Y... ¿En qué parte del plan estaría yo? Y si es para ser la carnada como lo eran Shaggy y Scooby, no, ¡No lo hare!- Exclamo ella cruzando los brazos.

- Con esto podrías entrar al club, pero si no quieres…

Esta vez, pareció pensarlo. - Mientras que no tenga que morir en el intento, supongo que está bien... -Ella murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para escucharla. - ¿De qué se trata?  
FIN PDV

* * *

Mientras que camino a la morgue…

- ¿Tú crees que sea muy necesario investigar el arma? -Pregunto Tsubasa, a su mejor amigo del grupo, Ruka mientras se dirigían a aquel lugar tenebroso.

-No, pero si ayuda a saber quién fue el asesino tendremos que investigarlo- dijo sin prestar mucha atención al tema

- Yo creo que esto se trata de otra cosa. -Razono Tsubasa, pensando mucho en aquella idea sobre lo que podría pasar aquí.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Ruka, no le había dado demasiada importancia a que los mandaran a por el "Arma"

- Quizá, Serina-sensei lo hizo por gusto. Dejar que investiguemos el arma... para que Natsume-kun encontrara el culpable, probándolo otra vez. -El comento.

-Conociendo a Serina-sensei tal vez tengas razón- Dijo el rubio dándose cuenta de que eso era bastante creíble y razonable

- Somos unos idiotas por creernos este cuento del arma hasta ahora. -Dijo Tsubasa una vez que habían llegado a la morgue el abrió la puerta y paso. - Pero sigamos el juego. -El sonrió y se dirigió a una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí preguntando donde estaba el cadáver de Nonoko y las pruebas. Regreso - Habitación 301, y tengo su número. -Comento con aire de auto eficiencia

-A menos que dejes de pedir números como idiota, te quedaras soltero toda la vida y serás un amargado infeliz de 45 años que nunca conocerá el amor- concluyo Ruka viendo fijamente a Tsubasa

- Por lo menos no soy un amargado que no disfruta ser joven y tiene un flechazo con la nueva y no se lo puede decir. -Recrimino Tsubasa.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y... ¿Qué quieres decir con flechazo?- cuestiono Ruka

- Claro... no te gusta, y tampoco es enamoramiento. Son los síntomas, ¿Viste cuando te ataca una gripe? Bueno tienes los síntomas y además, hay dos opciones de tener gripe; Uno se lo busca o viene a ti. A ti te pasó lo segundo y después tú fuiste por ellas. -Explico Tsubasa mientras caminaban por los pasillos buscando la habitación 301. - ¿Cosas más importantes? ¿Cómo qué?... Me parece que hay que tomar ascensores.

-Vale me gusta, es tierna, pero ya dije, tengo otros asuntos que tratar y uno de ellos es la Universidad- dijo tratando de alejar la curiosidad de Tsubasa

- Si claro. Y tu sueño es perder la virginidad cuando te cases, no me jodas Ruka. -Él dijo mientras esperaban el ascensor.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, en realidad me da igual, tu bien sabes que deje la liga de ser un "Playboy" durante la secundaria- dijo Ruka con cierta molestia en su voz Mientras subía al ascensor que acababa de llegar

- ¿Playboy te considerabas? Anduviste solo con dos chicas, y una de ella fue Hotaru y te amenazo para que salieran. ¬ -Se burló Tsubasa, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que, literalmente, Hotaru secuestraba a Ruka para llevarlo a citas. No podía negar que Ruka era popular en aquella época, pero su inocencia seguía ahí y jamás utilizo esto y aunque lo sigue siendo tampoco lo hace ahora.

-Di lo que quieras, no me conociste hasta mi último año de secundaria cuando me transferí de escuela- dijo como si nada

- Pero me contaste toda tu historia, y somos mejores amigos, yo sé hasta lo que paso con tu última novia... ya sabes, Risa. Aunque no la conocí la odio de solo oír su nombre... -Recordó Tsubasa con resentimiento.- Y te odio por lo que le hiciste a Hotaru-chan. Pero la vida es así... -

Llego el ascensor y subieron al séptimo piso. Ruka, quien pensaba sus palabras con cuidado, hablo... otra vez.

- Te contare un secreto... Hotaru me borro la memoria de mis primeros meses en prepa... así que si le hice algo y por ello me borro la memoria... Perdón- dijo recordando las feas sensaciones del aparato extraño que lo torturo por horas y le borro ese fragmento de memoria

- ... deberías habérmelo dicho. -Murmuro saliendo del ascensor junto a Ruka. - Pensé que nos contábamos todo. -

-Es que no es nada bonito recordar ese aparatejo- Le dijo en respuesta mientras le daban escalofríos por el recuerdo- además, no sentí que fuera importante, igual nada cambiaria mucho si lo decía- siguió hablando mientras caminaba a la habitación del cadáver

- Tienes razón. Pero igualmente, los mejores amigos no se guardan secretos así por eso no hay que mezclar trabajo con la vida personal. -El murmuro mientras lo seguía.

- Coincido contigo, muchachito. - Exclamó el señor que hacia los servicios fúnebres

- Usted ni se meta vejete. -Le reto Tsubasa ya algo molesto por lo anterior. - Y diga usted, ¿Con que fue asesinada la chica? -

- bueno la muchacha que usted ve fue asesinada con un cuchillo - dijo el viejo fúnebre

- Se sabe. Pero... ¿Con que tipo de cuchillo? – volvió a decir Tsubasa

-mmm... déjame pensarlo, si el cuchillo esta, pero se puede saber para que lo quieren - dijo ahora más serio el anciano

-Señor, nos dimos el lujo de hacernos cargo de este caso por lo que buscamos evidencia sólida para llegar a un culpable... ¡así que muéstrenos el arma si o si!- reclamo el rubio no de muy buen humor, ¿Tan chismoso tenía que ser?

-bueno si es así está bien - dijo el anciano- acompáñenme pero ten por seguro muchachito con cara de niña, a ti no te pasare el arma - dijo apuntando a Ruka

Tsubasa se largó a carcajadas, con una sonrisa que Ruka no veía desde hace unas horas. Mientras que por la perspectiva de Tsubasa; Que bien que le iba cayendo el funerario, tendría que ir a contarle chistes a los muertos para que rieran en sus tumbas.

* * *

F: Okey, eso no fue gracioso, pero ríanse ¿sí?, ¿sí? ¡FOREVER ALONE! xD

* * *

-Tsubasa... ¿estás hablando solo otra ves?- pregunto el rubio sonriendo con diversión por las risas de su amigo

- No. Yo hablo con el funerario. NO CON TRAIDORES QUE NO LE CUENTAN NADA A SU MEJOR AMIGO Y LE ESCONDEN COSAS. -Y si, Tsubasa aun tenía rencor. Estaba dolido

_-"La bipolaridad..."_- pensó Ruka borrando su pequeña sonrisa, casi podía leerle la mente y había asumido que Tsubasa estaba contando chistes malos en su cabeza, pero eso de que siguiera enojado...- Si no te lo conté fue porque Hotaru me lo pidió- le dijo- esto también incluía a Imai, no podía contarlo así nomás sin su permiso... solo lo mencione porque surgió el tema- termino su explicación y se fue tras el funerario para, al menos, ver el cuchillo dejando a Tsubasa un poco atrás.

- Ah sí... pues entonces yo no te contare mis secretos. -Se burló Tsubasa. - Ya que tú y yo, no somos más amigos, NOGI.-Le grito agarro su teléfono celular y tecleo por un rato. De pronto abrió la puerta de la habitación para después salir de un portazo.

Ruka suspiro ante al estruendoso sonido... tal vez había sido un poco duro y había metido la pata, pero de cierta manera tenia razón, los asuntos de Hotaru eran de ella, y él no tenía el derecho de contarlo como si no importase, bien... más tarde pediría disculpas.

* * *

Con Natsume y Mikan

-Bueno Mikan, ve a hacer tu parte del plan _"Más vale no lo arruine"_ - dijo y pensó Natsume, preocupándose por cada paso del dichoso "Plan"

-Ne, ne, Natsume...- llamo Mikan al nombrado- entiendo el plan... ¡¿Pero es necesario que me vista como mi Ex-compañera Luna?!- reclamo ante la falta de tela en su vestuario

- Hn, claro, ya que me dijiste que ella era una zorra que seducía a todos - dijo mientras veían a su primer sospechoso: Kitsuneme- así que Mikan empieza, yo te ayudare si algo resulta mal - dijo mientras mordía una manzana y empujaba a Mikan para que empiecen con el plan

- Esta bien... -Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Se acercó hacía Kitsuneme, despacio y "sensual", Aunque a Natsume eso le pareció el baile de una serpiente que se había roto la cola.

-"Puf, nunca imagine ver a Mikan así, se ve graciosa… Aunque el trajecito no le queda mal… ¡Natsume concéntrate!" Se retó mentalmente mientras soltaba sonrisas divertidas para el mismo.

- ¿qué haces bombón? -Ella dijo observando, buscando algo sospechoso pero nada. Solamente estaba el triste y comiendo también una manzana.

-Comer una manzana, rarita ¿Tienes ojos o no?- cuestiono Kitsuneme con mal humor, seguía dolido por la muerte de su amada y aún tenía la suficiente dignidad para no hablar con raras

Esa respuesta le había molestado a Natsume pero se mantuvo al margen ¿porque le habían dicho rarita? Aun así no hizo nada y siguió mordiendo su manzana, ahora con más fuerza que antes.

- Eh si... yo. Bueno... ¿Qué tal si me das un poco de la manzana y ya de paso de ti? -Dijo Mikan tratando de no llorar ni partirle la cara al tipo.

- Durante la prepa aparecías con cosplay extraños, ¿ahora eres una zorra?-cuestiono Kitsuneme, desquitando parte de su rabia ante la pérdida con aquella castaña.

- Eh... yo no usaba cosplay solo estaba en la época de probar estilos nuevos adolescentes. -Ella le grito defendiéndose, cuando se dio cuenta trato de hacer otra cosa. – Pero... no soy Zorra, es que... me gustas Kitsuneme, me gustas mucho. -Dijo sonrojándose ante la vergüenza.

- "será maldito" – pensaba Natsume, se estaba pasando pero no podía hacer nada hasta sacarle información.

Al no obtener respuesta, Mikan se atrevió a besar a Kitsuneme en los labios. Cosa que sorprendió al castaño con ojos de zorro y de cierto modo también molesto aunque sea un poco a cierto azabache que era espectador

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- ahora sí, Kitsuneme estaba molesto, ¿no era obvio que estaba triste y no quería ser molestado?

-¡Kitsuneme!- exclamo un rubio saliendo de los arbustos bastante molesto con la castaña

- Eh... bu-bueno…- Dijo Mikan ignorando la presencia del nuevo expectante- mi mama una vez me dijo que para cautivar el corazón de un hombre hay que robarle un beso…eso me lleva a mi niñez, cuando tenía 11 años me enamore de un chico de mi edad, era tan lindo, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises. Lo malo es que me dijo que no le gustaban las niñas, supongo que lo dijo porque yo era muy infantil…-Ella comenzó a relatar la historia de su vida… y solo se detuvo cuando noto al rubio de ojos grises que acababa de describir hace un momento, frente a ella.

-¿Ko...ko?- cuestiono sorprendida

No paso ni un minuto más para cuando una manzana golpeo a ambos chicos fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolos voltear, y pronto notar una nubecita de polvo donde antes estaba Mikan, pero claro que quien lanzo la manzana tenía tan buena manzana que logro golpearles 2 veces a cada uno.

Mikan había salido corriendo y se escondió tras Natsume algo asustada.

- Ahora que a paso el disturbio, Mikan explícame una cosa porque razón te dicen rarita - dijo Natsume mientras la miraba

- Eso es una larga historia... -Ella dijo, desanimando o más bien sugiriendo que era mejor no decirla.

- De igual manera me la tendrás que contar, tenemos todo el camino que recorrer para ir con el otro sospechoso así que de tiempo no te preocupes.

- Bueno... -Ella dijo y le empezó a explicar. - De mis 12 hasta los 16 años y medio estuve en un cambio de personalidad continua… digamos que yo buscaba mi propio estilo, probando los estilos que aparecían en los libros de tu Padre -Ella le comento. – Lo de rara paso porque todos se burlaban de mi porque vestía los cosplay de detectives y de víctimas, de ahí en adelante todos empezaron a llamarme rarita, y aun en la universidad nadie me habla… ni tengo amigos, va, en realidad nunca los tuve... -Ella termino con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

- Así que esa es la razón - dijo Natsume suspirando mientras la veía-Baka- dijo acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándola como si fuera un perrito

- Si... pero no importa. Por lo menos ahora te tengo a ti y a Ruka, a todos... -Ella exclamo con felicidad.- Además ¡poco a poco me ganare a los otros!, tratare de ser tan genial como ustedes y seré más sociable para tener más amigos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Supongo que esperare por ello - dijo con su semblante sereno mientras ya llegaban donde se encontraba el otro sospecho

- Yuu Tobita... -Musito Mikan.

-¨A pesar de esto se ha añadido un nuevo sospechoso a la lista ¨- pensó Natsume al recordar al rubio de ojos grises salido de los arbustos- Koko…- Murmuro inaudiblemente

¿Quién era el culpable?

* * *

**By: ~"FloorCita"~*Nekomini*~^Ivette-chan^~**


End file.
